Poetic justice
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Stephen Amell gets poetic justice after his attitude towards his own character.


**An idea I got from a conversation with _Aragorn II Elessar _and remembering _Deadpool 2_ and reading one of Stephen Amell's recent interviews and _Stand with Ward and Queen_'s one-shot "_Deadpool pays Stephen Amell__ a visit_". Plus, it's been a while since I've written Deadpool fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or the CW TV shows_ Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

**Hope you have fun**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

Stephen Amell was in his house, reading the script for Season 6 as he put it down on the desk. "God damn, that's beautiful."

"Stephen Amell, you have failed **_Arrow_**!" A deep but very familiar voice to Stephen shouted as a man, who looked exactly like Stephen burst in, wearing a very familiar green hood and grease paint on his eyes, with a compound bow and a quiver of arrows, aiming an arrow at Stephen as Stephen almost jumped out of his skin, gasping.

"What the…" Stephen trailed off, thinking he was dreaming as he tapped himself on his head. "This isn't real, I'm dreaming…"

"You call Season 6 amazing? After what they did to my character in Seasons 3-5? Me having no self-respect, when I let Felicity, Diggle, Thea and Laurel treat me with no respect at all, especially with Felicity protesting at every single turn with me not fighting back and especially, regarding William or Diggle accusing me of being as dark and twisted as the League, when I did what was necessary when I kidnapped Lyla, while undercover and let him treat me badly even after six months?" The Hood growled.

"I… I thought it was a good writing…" Stephen stammered.

"And me getting my ass beaten by a lowlife thug like Lonnie Machin or by Darhk himself, despite that I had been trained by Talia and Ra's al Ghul already. And me liking killing? If that were true, I would've killed anyone on the list and I never would've allowed Diggle or Felicity to join me. Or letting Evelyn, Curtis and Rene judge me for the List." The Hood said.

"The writers needed an interesting twist and Oliver's skills had regressed in the five months and was out of practice and the recruits' reaction was understandable…"

"Shut up." The Hood said and Stephen did as ordered, not wanting to agitate him further. "I never would let them treat me with such disrespect and I've killed only five people on that List. Hideo Yamane, Leo Mueller, Ted Gaynor, Justin Claybourne and Guillermo Barrera, none of them gave me any choice. And you and Guggenheim make a "twist" and make me confess to Chase that I like killing? And me letting Chase blow up Lian Yu, when I had few seconds to take him out, once he drew his gun… do you think I'm an idiot?"

Stephen squirmed, realizing that the Hood had a point as he spoke up to his defense. "Well, to an extent he must have enjoyed killing and Oliver must have had few moments of relief and…"

The Hood shrugged. "Fair enough on Chase and William but the rest is complete bullshit. And wanting to let the recruits treat me like shit, when one of them was going to testify against me, Diggle whine about my leadership skills and wanting to be the Green Arrow, when Diggle would choose the Vigilante, Vince, one mass murderer of criminals who had no regards for collateral damage, over millions of people or letting Diaz kick my ass? How can someone like you accept what they're doing to me?"

"Well, Oliver isn't perfect and we need to show he can be beaten, like any other man…"

"Maybe but you're doing it in a way to make me the ultimate villain. When I'm doing my best in a bad situation and plus, you thinking that I would like Thanos or be jealous of Tony Stark and dislike Peter Parker's enthusiasm… haven't I learned from Damien Darhk? And Tony Stark would remind me too much of myself before Gambit and if I didn't like Parker, how can I get along with Barry Allen? Or me getting my ass kicked by Diaz, when I had been trained by Yao Fei, Shado, Slade, A.R.G.U.S., Talia and Ra's already? Huh?!" The Hood snarled and Stephen paled, almost jumping out of his skin.

"Please, I'll make it better, please…"

"Too late. I already know that people like you are morons. Like I said, "Stephen Amell, you have failed _**Arrow**_!" The Hood let loose of the bowstring as Stephen screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

The Hood left Stephen's house as Deadpool waited for him, shaking hands.

"Thank you for the heads-up." Oliver shook his hand with Wade.

"You're welcome. I killed Ryan for Green Lantern, you're more than welcome to kill Stephen for Seasons 6-8." Wade said, smiling before turning his head, seemingly talking to the viewers and readers. "You're welcome, fans of Arrow, Aragorn II Elessar, Stand with Ward and Queen and Phillipe363. I think you, me, Oliver and our buddy Bl4ckHunter can agree than if even Stephen Amell himself doesn't understand Oliver Queen or Arrow in general at all, the franchise of Arrow is really doomed."

* * *

**There, now I feel cleansed. Phew, if Stephen Amell himself doesn't understand his own character, the show is really doomed. Plus, it felt fitting that Season 1 Oliver would put an arrow into Stephen.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
